I Need You Now
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song I need you now, used the lyrics only. Ryou and Bakura split up and now after a month Ryou realises he needs Bakura. 3 R&R please, this is my third Yaoi/Lemon fic so reviews welcome thank you


**Ryous P.O.V**

It has been a month since I broke up with my Yami, I even left him the Apartment we once shared and went to stay with Yugi and his boyfriend the Pharaoh. They were only too happy to have me stay with them but I feel like I am intruding on their privacy, I even go out most evenings to walk to the local park to think about my life. I often sat alone on a park bench thinking of all the times I would curl up Bakura and just talk, we would tell each other how much we loved each other and that he would always protect me. I see now that he was lying. But now that I am not with him something feels missing in my life, something I don't want to think about so I returned to the game shop where I was staying with Yugi. His grandfather was already in bed and I could hear Yugi and the Pharaoh in their room. I decided to sit on the sofa and go through one of my secret boxes that held all my photos of me and Bakura I didn't want to get rid of them even though Yugi insisted that I did. How could I throw away photographs that reminded me why I was still alive? Bakura had always been there for me. I started to feel myself lose control of my emotions I threw the photographs across the floor as I reached for my cell phone. Bakuras number I still had under speed dial 1.  
Picture perfect moments scattered all around the floor, reaching for my phone because I fight it any more. I dialled Bakuras number and waited for him to answer, the only thought running through my mind was that I wondered if I ever crossed his mind as for me it happens all the time, I looked towards the time and realised it was a quarter after one. I heard the similar sound of the call being answered and I couldn't help but whisper what escaped my lips,

"I know it's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now, I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."

"Ryou?" Was all he whispered down the phone at me, I could tell he had been drinking but I needed to hear his voice,

"I-I'm s-sorry…" I stuttered softly and hung up on him I couldn't handle it I held my cell tightly to my chest as tears fell down my cheeks. Is what I did wrong? Was telling my Yami that I needed him now wrong?

**Bakuras P.O.V**

I had been drinking again, I hadn't moved from the spot on the floor he left me. How could Ryou leave me like that? I know I am a jerk to him and that I started harming him physically, mentally and emotionally but I didn't mean it. I've been sat here drinking shot after shot of whisky, I can't stop looking at the door wishing Ryou would come sweepin' back in the way he did before. I had rested my head against the wall fumbling in my jean pocket for my cell phone, I wanted to hear Ryous voice so badly that I was willing to call him and then hang up after I heard his voice. I looked down at my cell as it lit up and started buzzing in my hand, the one calling was Ryou so I answered the phone and I heard his voice saying,

"I know it's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now, I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." He sounded like he was crying.

"Ryou?" I replied in a slurred voice hoping he would talk to me.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Was all he said before he hung up, he had been crying I could hear it in his voice. So he needs me does he? Maybe I should call him back and tell him I feel the same, I could feel something trickle down my cheek, it was tears. I had never cried before. Now I am. I ended up re-dialling Ryous number I had to tell him I feel, I had to tell him I thought of him every day, ever since he walked out on me. He answered and I could hear his ragged breath down the phone,

"Hello?" He was still crying I had to tell him, I opened my mouth and whispered what I felt,

"It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk but I need you now. I promised to never call you but I lost control and I need you" Was what I said I could hear Ryous breathing slowing drastically, I was worried then he spoke back to me,

"Guess I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all"

"Ryou…I need you in my life" I told him in a soft breathy whisper tears falling down my cheeks. He told me the same and hung up on me. I now knew he thought of me like I did him I staggered to my feet and placed the bottle of whisky I was drinking on the side and ran out of the front door. I knew where he had been staying I would run to him and beg him to come home to me.

**Ryous P.O.V**

My Yami had called me back he told me he needed me. I could hear it in his voice that he had been crying I hung up on him and ran out of the game shop. What has come over me? I was running down the road with tears in my eyes and my cell phone held tightly gripped in my right hand. I hadn't bothered putting my shoes back on I was running bare foot down the road when suddenly the clear dark blue sky was filled with dark grey clouds as suddenly rain came crashing down upon my porcelain face, it soaked me in seconds as I stood in the middle of the park between Yugis place and my old Apartment.

**Normal P.O.V**

Bakura had ran towards the middle of the nearest park to see Ryou standing in the centre dripping from the rain that was hammering it down from the dark grey skies, he ran over to him and pulled the young pale skinned male into his arms and held him tightly. Ryou kept his eyes to the floor as he raised his arms trembling to wrap them around Bakuras neck as he heard Bakura whisper softly into his ear,

"Ryou…I-I'm sorry" He whispered softly, Ryou finally lifted his red puffy Chocolate brown eyes to meet those of his Yami.

"K-Kura….I'm sorry I left you….Pl-please forgive me" Ryou begged as he tightened his grip on the shoulders of his soaking Yami, Bakura just held him tighter and nuzzled lovingly into his neck as a single tear dripped down his face and landed onto Ryous shoulder,

"Just come home please"

"I will Kura" Ryou replied weakly as suddenly Bakura looked up and into his Lights eyes before pulling him into a deep chaste kiss, his tongue slithering across his lower lip requesting acceptance witch he soon got. Bakuras tongue was met by a feisty battle ready one as the two tongue went at it with each other for dominance witch Bakura won, he pulled Ryou closer to his soaking wet body before lifting him slightly in which Ryou wrapped his legs around his Yamis waist while not once breaking from their deep kiss. Bakura held Ryou tighter to his body as he turned himself around and walked back to their apartment, only breaking their kiss of every now and then for air and to see where he was going for fear of harming his Lights body.

When Bakura reached the front door of their apartment he fished his keys out of his pocket after dropping Ryou to his feet so he could unlock the front door, he then pulled Ryou into his body again and picked him up Bridal Style and walked into their home. Bakura then kicked the front door shut as he was greeted with a chaste kiss from Ryou as Bakura accepted his challenge to a dual of tongues as he walked into the living room kicking off his shoes and walking up to the bedroom the two had shared before they broke up. After they had split up Bakura never once entered the bedroom so it was left the way it was, Bakura walked over to the bed and dropped Ryou down to his feet as they pulled at each-others soaking wet tops pulling them over the others heads before returning to a deep passionate kiss. Both pale white boys ripped at the others tight fitting jeans quickly discarding the others wet clothing until they both fell upon the double bed witch laid behind Ryou, who quickly pulled Bakura into his naked shaking body as his Yami trailed his cold fingers down Ryous right side the other taking a hold of his hand entangling their fingers together. Ryou shivered slightly under his Yamis touch as he gasped into their kiss allowing Bakura to kiss down his jaw to his soft neck nipping and kissing softly towards his earlobe as he whispered softly,

"I love you Ryou" Bakuras breath against Ryous neck made him moan softly

"I love you to Kura" Ryou managed to whisper back as he felt his Yami bite down on his neck piercing the soft tender flesh as he gasped in pain witch soon led to pleasure as he arched his back and pushed his chest into Bakuras, whose free hand slowly trailed across Ryous flat stomach before dipping between his open legs to reach his intended prize. Ryou let out soft moans and bucked his hips slowly into his Yamis hand with want in his big bright eyes, Bakura kissed down Ryous body in a teasing manner licking slowly down the centre of the boys chest and over his stomach down to the now aroused member awaiting him. Bakura looked up at his Lights face waiting for permission witch he got as he softly kissed the tip and teased it with his tongue before he engulfed Ryou completely into his mouth, sucking softly and teasingly as Ryou moans out softly calling his Yamis name loud as he bucks his hips upwards pushing his hard throbbing member further down Bakuras throat. Bakura chuckles softly as the vibrations spiral through Ryous body making him mewl out softly and moan much more while fisting clumps of Bakuras hair thrusting his hips upwards again before Bakura holds his hips down to prevent being choked. Ryou thrusted his head back onto the soft pillows behind him moaning his Yamis name loud as he released Bakuras hair to grip at the bed covers,

"I-I'm…G-going…t-to…" Ryou cried out as Bakura smirked pulling back to prevent Ryou from releasing himself to early, Ryou whimpered at the sudden loss of contact as Bakura slowly leaned over Ryou looking down deeply into his eyes noting that Ryous eyes were glazed over with want and lust. Bakura leaned down and hungrily kissed him deeply biting at his bottom lip as he felt a sudden rush of pleasure as Ryou grinded his hips up into his pressing their arousals together, Bakura let a soft groan escape his lips as his mouth was assaulted by Ryou taking a quick attack plan dominating his Yamis mouth. Bakura moaned softly into Ryous mouth as he grinded his hips downward rubbing his arousal against his Lights making him moan out with him before breaking the kiss and working his way down to his neck where he slowly started nipping and sucking at the soft flesh while still grinding into his Lights arousal. Ryou moaned out again slightly louder while trailing his own hands down his Yamis back scratching at the soft toned skin while locking one of his legs around Bakuras throwing him to the bed so that Bakura was laying on his back and Ryou was now on-top. Bakura looked up at Ryou with wide eyes as Ryou chuckled softly before he leaned down and gave his Yami a chaste kiss while grinding his own hips down into his Yamis making him moan out. Bakura gripped Ryous hips and rolled them in a circular rhythm groaning as their arousals pressed against each-others, Ryou moaned deeply into his Yamis mouth as he quickly broke the kiss throwing his head back gasping and moaning while beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. Bakura smiled softly up at Ryou as he slowly lowered himself down to give his Yami another passionately kiss while removing Bakuras Hands from his waist to above his head grinding slowly and tauntingly against Bakuras arousal, Bakura groan and hissed at Ryous slowly actions as he forced his hands down throwing Ryou back down to the bed as he positioned himself looking into Ryous eyes witch were sparkling with want and need. Bakura leaned lovingly into Ryous neck kissing it softly as he kisses his way up to Ryous ear where he whispered softly,

"Do you want me my love?" Bakuras voice was husky and seductive making Ryou shiver under his warm breath

"Yes Kura…Give it to me" Ryou pleaded with a seductive tone that sounded heavenly with his British accent, Bakura nibbled softly on Ryous neck while slowly pushing his hardened member into Ryous tight entrance making him cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Once sheathed completely Bakura rose his head to look into Ryous bright big chocolate eyes waiting for the go ahead witch he received, Bakura slowly pulled out to the tip before slamming back into Ryou making him arch his back and moan out loudly screaming his Yamis name. Bakura thrusted a little harder into his precious Light groaning darkly into Ryous ear, Ryou quickly wrapped his legs around Bakura waist pulling him closer as he moaned out louder scratching down his Yamis back leaving deep red marks some of which began to drip ruby red droplets as buried his head into Bakuras shoulder biting his lip while screaming in heightened pleasure. Bakura bite down hard upon Ryous neck while he began to thrust harder and faster groaning more as he quickly wrapped his fingers around Ryous own hardened member pumping his in the same speed as his own thrusts making his Light scream out more and more each time calling his Yamis name. it didn't take Bakura to long before Ryous hot sticky white seed was splashed upon his own and Ryous stomachs making his muscles tighten around his own throbbing member as he thrusted a few more times before he moaned out loudly calling his Lights name as he released his seed into his precious Ryous tight little arse. Bakura then collapsed upon his Lights chest breathing heavily along with Ryou who slowly unwrapped his legs from around Bakuras waist while shaking in complete ecstasy, Shortly later Bakura pulled out of Ryou witch earned him a soft whimper from his Lights lips as he laid beside Ryou and pulled him into his body holding him tightly while pulling the covers over their bodies. Ryou wrapped his arm around Bakuras waist while snuggling into his chest as his breathing started to become regular again, Bakura smiled and kissed Ryous head while running his fingers slowly down his back as he whispered lovingly,

"Ryou I love you"

"I love you to Kura" Ryou replied sleepily

"Will you come home? I hate being here alone" Bakura asked sadly tears forming at the corners of his eyes

"Will you promise to cut down on your drinking?" Ryou questioned looking up into his Yamis eyes

"I will cut down if you come home" Bakura replied looking down into Ryous beautiful brown eyes seeing them well up with tears as Bakura pulled him up and kissed him softly on the lips holding him tightly to his body

"Then Kura" Ryou said softly

"Yes my Hikari?" Bakura asked looking down into his Lights eyes

"I will come home we can start over again okay?" Ryou asked softly with a weak gentle smile, Bakura nodded as they part-took in another long passion filled kissed before falling into a deep sleep together renewing their relationship and starting over again.


End file.
